Club de las Eminencias
by JessyRiddleFriki
Summary: Cuando Gwenog va a una reunión del profesor Slughorn, no espera encontrarse con un guapo ex alumno. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo 2.014 "Parejas al Azar" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo 2.014 "Parejas al Azar" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

Pareja: Dirk Cresswell y Gwenog Jones

* * *

_Diciembre de 1984_

Esta noche sería la famosa reunión del Club de las Eminencias y Gwenog estaba preparándose para ir. Tras ponerse un vestido y acomodarse por enésima vez el peinado, se miró en el espejo y asintió satisfecha por su apariencia. Su amiga Wendy la estaba esperando en las escaleras, moviendo el pie con impaciencia.

—¡Por fin!— exclamó al ver a Gwenog.

Ella rodó los ojos, enredó su brazo con el de su amiga y juntas se encaminaron hacia el despacho de Slughorn. Muchos alumnos ya estaban ahí, y el par de amigas se dirigió a la mesa de los bocadillos, saludando a algunos compañeros al pasar.

—Ahí está Eldred— anunció emocionada Wendy —, nos vemos más tarde— y sin agregar nada más, se alejó en dirección del chico que tanto le gustaba.

Gwenog sonrió, sabía que su amiga estaba colada por Eldred, y cada vez que se veían en las reuniones del profesor de pociones, Wendy se la pasaba hablando con él. Volvió a tomar un panecillo y se lo llevó a la boca, cuando Slughorn apareció frente a ella.

—Gwenog querida, te presento a un viejo alumno mío, Dirk Cresswell— el profesor le presentó a un chico de veintitrés años, vestido con una túnica elegante que lo hacía ver realmente apuesto —. Trabaja en el Ministerio, en la oficina de Enlace con los Duendes. Y ella es Gwenog Jones, es una de mis mejores alumnas, es muy inteligente y es una excelente jugadora de Quidditch.

Slughorn se alejó para seguir con las presentaciones, y ellos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio.

— Así que trabajas con Duendes… — rompió el hielo ella.

—Sí, es un buen trabajo, sobre todo si se habla duendigonza, y tú ¿qué planeas hacer al terminar Hogwarts?— preguntó Dirk.

—Ser jugadora de quidditch profesional, por supuesto.

La pareja siguió platicando durante varias horas, hablando de sus experiencias y de sus sueños futuros, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse. Gwenog regresó a su dormitorio con una enorme sonrisa; había disfrutado de la velada como nunca en su vida.

_Enero de 1985_

_Querido Dirk,_

_Este fin de semana va a haber salida a Hogsmeade. ¿Crees poder venir? Realmente me la pasé genial en la reunión de Slughorn y mu gustaría saber más sobre ti. Hasta podrías intentar enseñarme duendigonza, podría serme útil en Gringotts._

_En verdad tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo y sería genial si pudieras venir. Espero que puedas escaparte de tus obligaciones y pasarte por aquí._

_Un abrazo, Gwenog_

La chica había mandado la carta en cuanto se había enterado de la salida, demasiado emocionada con la idea de volver a ver al chico que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago.

El sábado, Gwenog se encaminó hacia "Las tres escobas" abatida. Dirk no le había contestado la carta, y ella se sentía triste y decepcionada. Su amiga Wendy había insistido en acompañarla, pero ella había querido estar sola.

Al llegar al local, se sentó en una mesa apartada, ordenó una cerveza de mantequilla y se quedó pensativa, con los ojos puestos en la mesa.

—Pensé que te alegrarías de verme— comentó Dirk al llegar junto a ella.

Ella levantó la cabeza rápidamente, y lo miró sonriente.

—Pensé que no vendrías— murmuró ella y él la miró divertido.

_Verano de 1985_

Cuando su padre había anunciado que iría al Ministerio, Gwenog le rogó que la llevara también. No veía a Dirk desde la última salida a Hogsmeade y ahora que estaba en las vacaciones de verano, se estaba volviendo completamente loca en su ausencia.

Al llegar al atrio del Ministerio, su padre se dirigió al cuarto piso, donde estaba el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Al llegar a la pequeña sala de espera, el hombre fue directo hacia la oficina de la "Junta Consultiva de Plagas" para hablar sobre la invasión de Chizpurfles que habían atacado su casa de verano.

—Aquí te espero, papá— dijo ella, pero en cuanto el hombre se alejó, caminó hasta la "Oficina de Enlace con los Duendes".

Entró con pasó resuelto y mostrándose muy segura de sí misma, preguntó por Dirk Cresswell. La mujer que la atendió, le indicó una puerta más adelante y cuando ella avanzó hacia el lugar, Agnes, la mujer, la paró.

—En ese momento está ocupado— dijo— pero si gusta esperar, puede sentarse allí.

Gwenog se sentó en los bancos que le había indicado la mujer, y esperó a que Dirk estuviera libre. Media hora más tarde, un duende salió del despacho de Cresswell y caminó directo hacia la salida, ignorando a todos los demás. Ella se levantó de golpe cuando Agnes le indicó que podía entrar.

—¡Gwenog!— exclamó sorprendido el chico.

Ella se acercó para abrazarlo, y le obsequió un beso.

—Te extrañé mucho—susurró ella.

—Yo también hermosa—le respondió Dirk volviendo a besarla.

_Enero de 1986_

_Querida Gwenog_

_Lo lamento muchísimo. Quizás habría sido mejor no ir a Hogsmeade y limitarme a escribirte, pero merecías algo más que eso. Eres una chica brillante y muy hermosa, estoy seguro que tendrás a todos los chicos detrás de ti y me olvidarás pronto. De todas formas, quiero que sepas que fuiste importante para mí, y por favor, no llores._

_Te quiero,_

_Dirk_

Gwenog arrugó la carta y la lanzó a la papelera. Volvió a abrazar la almohada y las lágrimas escaparon de nuevo. Hace menos de una semana, Dirk había ido a visitarla y había estado comportándose extraño, hasta que al final, le había dado la terrible noticia.

Se había enamorado de otra.

Él había puesto de excusa el hecho de verse realmente poco, y como la mujer, que Gwenog sospechaba era Agnes, trabajaba en el Ministerio, había compartido más tiempo con ella. Según Dirk, era lo mejor para ambos, pero Gwenog no pensaba lo mismo.

—Vamos Gwen, fue tu primer amor, no iba a durar para siempre— intentó animarla Wendy.

—No estás ayudando— murmuró entre sollozos ella.

—Tengo una idea— dijo después de un momento —Vamos a volar, seguro que eso te anima.

Gwenog no se lo hizo repetir dos veces, se levantó de la cama de un salto, se limpió las lágrimas, tomó la escoba y salió hacia el campo de Quidditch. Wendy, aliviada, la siguió.


End file.
